


The Concrete Walls

by ReaderBookington



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, M/M, New World, Revolution, Romance, steam punk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderBookington/pseuds/ReaderBookington
Summary: In Cavaria, only those of high stature and superior blood lines matter. Unless you were a Nobel, you were a Commoner-Someone who is degrading and isn't worth the dirt beneath their own feet. For someone like Zander Ingalls, life as a Commoner isn't what he expected. Having to witness all the Commoners look down, mumble apologies, and say "It's just the way life is"  isn't as accepting as he once thought. Having already made his mistakes in the past, Zander never again wants to get involved in the recent proclaimed uprisings. However, that isn't what fate has planned for him.It's going to take a lot more then a change of identity to stay un-involved in the uprising, especially if he was the one who started it in the first place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> -Please note that this is a work in progress. Updates may be irregular and chapters are likely to change or be updated as the story progresses. Any commentary is appreciated!-

“The Letter”

This isn’t how life was meant to be lived. Thousands of people trapped inside these large concrete walls that loom depressingly over our beloved city of Cavaria. How it came to this, I do not know. What I do know is that this madness needs to stop, and the only person who can stop this is me. Who am I, you ask? I’m the one who’s going to free us all from this imprisonment. I’m going to be the one to take down every single Nobleman out there. I will make them regret every second they sat around letting the Commoners starve and die off from disease, threats, and neglect, while their worst problem was trying to decide what poor Commoner they should defile in their chambers that night. It has to end; and unless I do something, this cycle will never stop. Eventually, even the Nobles will fall prey to the walls. Once that happens, there will truly be no hope left. Not just for the Commoners, but for the entire city of Cavaria. I know it’s rude of me not to introduce myself, but you don’t need to know my name. However, I am looking for the one person who can help me pull this off. Someone to stand by my side and help me eliminate the threat the walls present. So tell me, are you ready for a rebellion?

 

1 year later...

 

Chapter One

At the moment, staring up into the midday sky seemed like the most plausible option for me. After all, isn’t this how most heroic tales are told? The hero gazes longingly up into the sky, contemplating his life choices and praying for some significant uprooting in his normal everyday behavior. Then by some stroke of ingenious luck, a significant event befalls the hero, and they, in turn, are begrudgingly dragged through a large amount of unnecessary yet extremely uncanny events that somehow shape them into a stronger and more reliable person. Well, I hate to break it to you, but you missed that story by a long shot, and what you're witnessing now is the aftermath. My time as a ‘hero’ has been long finished, and now I’m just me.

No, my life isn’t amazing, but I wouldn’t call it the worst possible thing to have ever happened to me. I don’t have some tragic mommy or daddy issues, nor do I have some noble desire to be more than what I am. Life down here is simply that. You breathe, walk, talk, eat, sleep, shit. It’s all the same. No one truly lives...and no one questions. Asking questions is the easiest way to get eliminated, and heaven forbid you were to question the Nobles, well...that’s when the real fun kicks in.

Allow me to explain the social standing that is Cavaria, the most prominent city in all of Sagely, and is without a doubt, the largest and most economically sound standing city from which the rest of these much smaller, and pathetic cities thrive off of. The Nobles, yeah they run this place like a well-oiled machine. They have money, better housing, and they are simply ‘better’ in every way possible. They are pure and untainted by the common filth known as us commoners. I know, it's crazy how easily they control everything. As for us commoners, we are the tainted and the filth that run the nitty-gritty of the city. Always poor. Always hungry. Always worked through to the bone until we're standing in our grave and just waiting for a nobel’s order to lay down and die. After all, it’s not like Commoners do much of anything on their own. We are simply ‘less’ than the nobles. As us Commoners say, “It’s just the way life is.” It still makes me sick just thinking about it.

While staring up at the sky, I happen to notice the sun in position and the chimes of the city bells signaling the time. It was noon already. With a sigh, I reluctantly sit up and ruffle my disheveled mop of black hair. I really should cut it all off soon, but since winter had just passed, I grew it out to keep my ears warm. There isn’t much heat in the basement for the Expired Centers, but it was enough to make do. Oh right, an Expired Center is where the nobles send citizens who are too old to actually do anything of use. They basically rot here for the remainder of their days until they ‘expire,’ and their bar-code is then reset and recycled before being given to a fresh newborn. In turn, that newborn is then given the bar-code as their new identity. Speaking of bar-codes, I glance down at my wrist where my bar-code is just barely peeking out from under my cuff, and I make sure to securely fasten it in order to conceal it. You know, bad manners and all.

With it already being noon, I decide it’s about time for me to head back to work and to quit my day dreaming. It’s not like any of those dreams ever come true anyway. Going to stand up from the central quad bench, I hear a soft laugh and turn my head to see Oliviana skipping up to greet me with a basket dangling in between her slim and delicate fingers. Her brown hair is definitely too long, hanging down to the small of her back and curling just at the edges. Yet, I can never figure out how she always has it so straight and soft with not a single hair out of place. Her hazel eyes stared right into my heterochromatic eyes, and her smile could light up even the darkest of dungeon hallways.

“Zander! There you are I’ve been looking all over for you.” She said cheerfully. I simply stare at her unwilling to contribute anything to the conversation. I’m not here to make friends but it seem’s this girl missed that memo by a long shot. “I’ve brought you something to eat for lunch, I just left for break myself. Mind if I sit with you?” before I can even utter a syllable, she is already making herself comfortable on the bench. She isn’t exactly small for her age but isn’t too tall either. Oliviana is an all around average seventeen-year-old girl which only irritates me more. Why does she have to come over here and start conversations with me every day? It’s exhausting and frankly a complete waste of time. However, she is such a happy go lucky girl that I find myself sighing and taking a sandwich from her and taking a small bite out of it. That gesture alone has her grinning from ear to ear and bouncing in her seat. “Is it good?” She asks and I nod simply. The sandwich was indeed good Anytime Oliviana brought me something to eat it has been good. Maybe she should be apprenticing the cook instead of the head nurse Ada Dorsey. 

“It is, thank you,” I respond and her grin only seems to grow, which sort of freaks me out even more. She is always such a happy and go lucky person that I can never tell if she is just an idiot, or if she is generally happy to be trapped inside these walls. Truthfully, she is a bit of a nuisance, but she is my only...what's the word? Oh right, friend. She is my only friend here in this smelly, rotting human disposal center they call a nursing home. That thought alone is what keeps me from running for the hills every time she says my name. The silence between us grew as a cool, brisk breeze blows through the courtyard where we are sitting and the smell of fresh cut grass travels along with it. These days are always my favorite: quiet, tranquil, and uneventful. Just an average day in the life of Zander Ingalls. As the half eaten sandwich rests in my lap, Oliviana climbs back to her feet and offers me a sweet smile while brushing off her cream and brown leather dress. I never understood the line of fashion in this city. Puffy dresses, corsets, aprons, boots, top hats, and goggles as far as the eye can see. Most of what these people wear are over extravagant and bothersome. However, Oliviana has always made it apparent that she preferred simple to complex. Her ruffled, knee length dress was a plain cream with a tan accent corset to match and was topped off with her brown apron and ankle height hiking boots. It was a simple outfit design that she constantly wore, not that I've taken much notice of it. As the clock ticked on, I began wondering if I'd be able to avoid work for the rest of the day. It’s true that I help keep this blasted place running, but I know I'm nothing more than a simple handyman. Lightbulb busted? I’m there to fix it. Leaky sink? I’ve got my tools. It’s a simple job that Ms. Dorsey assigned me, but I owe her more than I'd ever care to admit. Going above and beyond, Ada Dorsey is the heart and soul of this place, and if it came down to it, I'd take a bullet for her. With my luck, it might just come down to that one day. Glancing at the clock tower that stood proud in the center of the courtyard, I start gathering my duffle bag filled to the brim with various tools and supplies.

“How long do you have left on break?” I ask, my gaze sliding to the girl before me who currently seems to be in her own little world. Realizing I have just spoken, Oliviana jumps a bit and turns to face me nervously.

“Pardon? Oh wait...break...yes I still have a few more minutes left.” She says and her gaze wanders back toward the distance, probably outside the protective bubble that surrounds the ‘Expired’ Center and towards the dingy, smog induced city known as Cavaria. From our tiny little bubble, we could see the steam-powered airships and smokestacks that rose over the tiny run down shacks that us commoners go home to every night. Well, everyone except me. Even though she seemed pleased to have gotten several words out of me, her eyes told another story, one with pain and loss just like the rest of us. Once her gaze clears and she realizes I’m about to head out to work, her smile turns to one that promises happiness and companionship. Two things that you will never find in this city.

“I guess I better let you get back to work. I mean..you're a busy man and everything..running the grounds single-handedly and keeping everything from falling apart-.” She says but is suddenly cut off when a man walking past her bumped shoulders with her. It wasn’t the ‘Oh pardon me, sweet little girl, I was not watching where I was going’ sort of bump either. This man meant it, and the force sent Oliviana sprawling onto the ground. The man was an obvious noble from the way he dressed in an all white suit. Accompanied by his cape which was draped elegantly over his shoulders and pooled at the base of his feet. Most noblemen wore such high-end attire on a daily basis: suits, tuxedos, top hats and tailor jackets. However, what truly sets the nobleman apart from the commoners are those all-knowing eyes and smug attitudes. They wear it like a suit of armor, and this one's smirk was filled with nothing but arrogance and disgust. Fire coiled in the pit of my stomach and red invaded the corners of my vision. Damn, I hate these nobles. They are nothing but self-righteous pricks.

“Watch where you're going you piece of commonwealth trash.” He sneered in our direction and I lost it. I snapped to my feet quicker than any trained guard could have and was inches away from knocking his royal ass to the ground when a hand shot up and grabbed my fist. Surprised, I look down at Oliviana who was on the ground, her knees scraped up a bit and her eyes hard and pleading. Her grip actually hurt, and I could tell she was in no mood to deal with a brawl in the middle of the quad.

“Don’t” was the only thing she said, and those words were enough to draw my attention long enough to cool down and relax my fist. Picking a fight with a noble would only cause trouble anyway, especially if It got her involved. Just as quickly as it appeared, her harden expression softens and she stands up, wincing slightly as if putting pressure on her knees hurt her. Oliviana turned to the sadistic Noble and bowed her head low, her brown hair falling over her gentle face like a curtain and hiding her expression. “I’m so sorry Sir...I wasn’t watching where I was standing. Please forgive me and my brother’s ignorance.” She said and I spun a bit too quickly to face her.  
“Hey what the hell do you think- Ow!” I yelp as I feel a sharp kick to my shin and I glare at her heatedly. I’m no one's brother, and I never will be again. However, I force myself to swallow whatever little pride I have left, and I bow my head as well, mumbling out a sorry as the noble grins in a way that most smart commoners would run from.

“Aren't you an obedient little girl” he drawled out and I swore if he didn’t walk away in a second I was going to plunge a knife through his heart and watch him die right where he stood. However as the nobles luck would have it, he gave Oliviana a disgusting once over before turning and walking away. He mumbled something along the lines of ‘useless piles of-’ and I almost went after him again. Almost. Instead, my attention went to Oliviana who was now breathing a sigh of relief, as her bright sunshine smile returned as if nothing at all happened. Now this...This is what pisses me off. Commoners who have no idea how wrong this place is and just keep smiling as if what is going on around here is normal. It’s far from normal. However, I can’t yell at her, not when she’s fiddling with the edge of her dress so nervously and her shy expression suggests she’s worried about me. Why me? I sigh and turn to face her. Looking at her slight injuries and wondering if I should bother Ada for a medical kit.

“Are you alright?” I ask and she seems to come back to reality. Her face growing a soft red and her eyes clearing up as if she were just realizing I was standing right in front of her.

“Y-Yeah sorry...I’m fine. Just forgot to watch where I was going..how careless of me.” She says with an awkward laugh while shyly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. The wind continued to blow a soft and steady breeze again, and after another sigh of irritation and a roll of my eyes for dramatic effect, I gather up my things and tuck my gloved hand into my trouser pocket. Using my free hand to haul the duffle bag filled with various tools over my shoulder. Oliviana, taking this as her cue to leave, smiled her ever sweet smile and gathered up our empty lunch boxes. So much for my quiet afternoon. I spared another glance down at her knees and noted how she was adjusting her weight more often than usual. 

“That probably hurts...You really shouldn’t be walking around if you're injured.” I suggested. Only an idiot would continue to put more strain on an injury like that and not seek at least the most basic of medical help. Well, as luck would have it Oliviana was that idiot since she smiled and waved me off like all my talk was nothing but a nuisance. 

“I’ll be fine don’t worry about me. I have a few more hours left on my shift so I’ll just ice it when I get- Hey! Put me down!” She yelped as I picked her up off her feet, her legs draping over my left arm as I propped her torso up with my right. She was an absolute idiot if she thought she was going back to work with an injury like that. The girl could barely walk let alone work. “Come on Zander this isn't funny! Ms Dorsey is going to yell at the both of us if we just leave work!” She complained and I sighed, annoyed at her chatter and pointless ramblings. Ada was in no way going to punish Oliviana for going home when she had an injury. If anything the old bat would tell us both off. Her for working when she shouldn’t and me for not forcing her home. So instead of answering her, or even arguing about the situation, I shifted my tool bag further up on my shoulder and walked toward the exit of our little protective bubble and out into the open, bustling city of Cavaria.


End file.
